


Avalar's Future

by DecemberWildfire



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Avalar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: A visitor comes to Avalar 20 years after Ripto’s defeat by Spryo. An old resident shows him some of Avalar’s worlds, telling him the stories of the inhabitants and what’s happened to them since Spyro left.





	1. Idol Springs

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very Christian-themed, just FYI.
> 
> This mostly just explores some of the different realms and it isn’t exactly a traditional type of story. So just keep that in mind.

It was a warm day, just like any other. Light wind. Sheep frolicking. Avalar's peace flags hanging from the castle. Summer Forest hadn't had any disturbances in over two decades. The inhabitants carried on with their business day by day, and Moneybags wasn't there to harass anyone for their gems.

It seems like all is well with Avalar. Right? Happy ever after.

Not exactly.

While the peace was ever cherished by the inhabitants, Avalar's population had been decreasing for years. Some simply went their own way. Others disappeared without a word.

Still the peace flags hung.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A light was emerging from the portal on other side of the castle. This attracted the attention of one of the few remaining residents of Summer Forest.

_No one's used that portal in years. Could this be a new enemy?_

The light faded and out of the portal emerged a tall male jackrabbit with a backpack, journal and camera. He was noticeably dizzy from all of the spinning from the teleportation.

"Um… hello? Sir?" she walked up to the stranger. "Where did you come from?"

"I, uh-" he was feeling mildly nauseous from the spinning. "I'm from the Forgotten Realms," he slowly stood up. "I'm Aragon. I'm a traveling journalist."

"The Forgotten Realms? They still call it that?" she seemed shocked. "What brings you _here_ then?"

"Avalar has been a mystery among my people back home in Desert Ruins for some time. There's a legend of this dragon named Spyro who came to our world a little under 20 years ago and rescued us from a wicked sorceress and an outbreak of monstrous scorpions. Many of us have tried finding witnesses and studying other traces of all this, but we haven't found much. So I came here to see if I could find this legendary dragon."

"Oh, yes… Spyro was an old friend of mine and a great hero to us too. He rescued Avalar before the Forgotten Realms. But unfortunately you won't have much luck finding him here. I don't know where he disappeared to. No one does."

"Wait, you knew him?!" Aragon picked up his bag and moved closer. "Who are you then? Are… you some kind of g-"

"DO NOT say goat. I'm a faun! Well anyways, my name is Elora. I helped guide Spyro through Avalar while he was here. He defeated Ripto and his army, who invaded this world over 20 years ago. Then he went on to your world to defeat the Sorceress. I heard he went on to do other things in other places after that, but I haven't seen or heard from him in years. I always hoped he would visit Avalar again, but he never did."

"Elora… yeah, I think I remember mentions of you. You were the Professor's ally, right? And Hunter's?"

"I was. They were… interesting characters, but I loved 'em. Are they still over there in your world?"

"I don't think so. Just more legends. It's said that they all followed Spyro, wherever that might be. Our ancestors in Desert Ruins had met most of them, but unfortunately they aren't with us anymore. They either passed away from old age or pursued other places for treasure hunting once we ran dry. Most of my people are younger. These events all happened just a couple years before I was born."

"How did you get here then? No one's been able to teleport between the worlds without the dragons' power."

"I left my realm and found my way to Agent 9's Lab. He didn't know how to work the portal there since it was all the Professor's work. But we both tinkered with it for a while and somehow got it activated. But don't worry, he's guarding it until I get back."

"Well… that's very admirable of you, to come all this way for your research, but I'm afraid you won't find much more here than you would over there. And besides, I'm one of the only inhabitants of Avalar left who was here when Spyro was."

"But that's perfect! Can you guide me through the land, like you did with him, and tell me about this place? It's not just the dragon we're interested in. We want to study the other worlds outside of our own and learn their history."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The castle extends all throughout the forest," Elora said, as she walked with Aragon along the pond. "Do you see that underwater tunnel there?" she pointed. "Anyone who wants to get to the other side of the castle has to swim through that."

"Um… I think I'll pass on that for now. I grew up in the desert, so I'm not the best swimmer…"

"Fair enough," she laughed. "How would you like to visit one of the realms here? It'll probably be more interesting than just walking around the forest all day."

"Definitely! Where should we go?"

"I'll take you to one of my favorites. Follow me."

The two hopped over a thin, shallow river and stepped into a pink-orange portal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Whoa," Aragon looked around the area, ignoring the portal dizziness. "Is this a jungle?"

"This is Idol Springs. There's some really interesting history with this place."

She led him through the first temple, which hadn't been locked or closed since Spyro's time.

"Twenty years ago," Elora began, "The former inhabitants here built and worshiped wooden idols. Many of them practiced witchcraft and dark magic, and the result of all that was the idols actually coming to life and attacking them. This is what really woke them up and made them realize that no idols are to be worshiped, and that their worship should be for God alone."

"That's insane…" he said, taking notes in his journal. "I mean, it's crazy to think about. But then again, lots of crazy stuff has happened in our world's history too. So… what were these inhabitants like? Other than their worshiping of false gods?"

"Some were architects. Some were scientists and engineers. They all seemed pretty harmless at surface level, but hardly any of us knew the kinds of evil they were practicing. They all had a crazy fetish for roasting marshmallows, and so lots of the idols would take their sticks with the fiery marshmallows and try to fight them with those. It's a little funny to think about, but for them it was terrifying. The attack just came out of nowhere and they didn't know how to fight them. That's when Spyro showed up."

"Where are they now?"

"After the whole fiasco, most of them turned back to the one true God. Some of them fled. But truth be told… I'm not sure where the others went. They stuck around for a while, but this place, along with the rest of Avalar, sort of became deserted over the years. The rumors were that many moved to the Forgotten Realms, after Spyro's legacy of making that world not-so-forgotten anymore. But I'm not sure how accurate that was. Lots of them probably went to other places too. But regardless, Avalar's been awfully quiet the last few years."

"What happened? Why did everyone leave?"

"A big reason is that they felt threatened and endangered after Ripto's invasion. After he was defeated, everyone still worried that another enemy might find its way here, and if we didn't have Spyro here to help us, we'd be defenseless. That's why many speculated that they tried to follow him into the other worlds. But after a while, Hunter, Moneybags, Zoe and the Professor all left too, saying they needed to help Spryo with his missions. They said they'd be back, but I haven't seen them since."

"That's too bad. Seems like some extreme paranoia to just leave their home like that. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why did you stay?"

"Avalar is my home and always will be. I have confidence that if we ever were attacked again, we'd be okay."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Elora led Aragon through the realm's jungle and over to the other side. Aragon stopped to snap some photos of some colorful shapes that were on the ground.

"Those stones were used by the idols to torment this one guy who used to live here. He was a little more simple-minded, if you know what I mean. They tried to make him solve various puzzles, but Spyro ended up having to do it for him."

"Interesting," he kept snapping away. "They're beautiful stones though. I'd bet our former treasure hunters would kill to get their hands on these…"

"Heh, good luck ripping _those_ out of the ground," she started walking up the steps to the net temple. "Come on, I'll introduce you to somebody."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They went out the temple and out to a greener patch of land.

"These bridges were built by the workmen for the tourists, back when this place became a huge tourist attraction."

"This place? A tourist attraction? _Really?_ "

"Oh yeah, tourism exploded once everyone heard about the idol exhibits. Of course, when they got here they found that the idols had been destroyed. But they stuck around to watch the hula girls."

"Hula girls? Did the workmen hire them to make up for the lack of entertainment for those tourists?"

"Nope. They were natives too. But their practice was evil too, as they used their dances as rituals and ended up bringing a stone idol to life, which took their leader captive. But after peace was restored, they stayed here for a while and just performed without all of the wickedness in their hearts. But they left after a while to pursue a higher career around the world. Only their leader stayed."

"Is that her down there?" they peered down a ledge.

"Sure is. Come on."

They made their way down the grassy staircase and approached the tiny green colosi.

"Hi Stella!" Elora called out.

"Elora! Good to see you! Who's your friend?"

"This is Aragon. He's visiting Avalar for his research on other worlds."

"Great to meet you sir," she held out her hand.

"Likewise, ma'am," he shook her hand, and proceeded to take a photo of the area.

"I thought maybe it would be helpful to him if you gave a little bit of Idol Springs' history with your hula girls and where they are now?" Elora walked over to the low platform and took a seat. "I already filled him in on the basics of the idols and Spyro's visit."

"Oh certainly. First you should know that Foreman Bob and I are the only ones still here, but Bob sort of comes and goes. I think he's out on an errand right now. My dream since childhood was always to be a famous hula dancer. About 25 years ago, I trained a team of hula girls and we practiced several routines. However, I had fallen into corruption, like the rest of the workmen at the time, and took what was supposed to be just innocent dancing and twisted it into evil. I learned several rituals and idol worship and taught it all to my girls, hoping it would bring me good fortune that I would achieve my dream of fame. I had one of the workmen build us an idol out of stone, and we worshiped it and offered sacrifices to it. But then one day it came to life along with the others, and it chained me to that boulder behind me and trapped the girls on pedestals all around this platform. The idol stood guard, and I was just so thankful it didn't try to harm us further before we were rescued by Spyro."

"It sounds like this place really went through some trauma when all this happened," Aragon said, furiously scribbling in his journal. "But why did you stay when the others left? It sounded like your shows were getting a lot of attention."

"We were very successful for a while when tourism was high. I continued leading the girls and teaching them different routines, but that incident with the idol changed me. I immediately repented from my evil ways of worshiping idols and selfish ambition. But even still, I felt convicted that I shouldn't be pursing this career anymore. So one day I decided I was going to give up hula dancing and live to serve God Himself and be a servant to this realm. But my girls didn't feel the same calling or conviction, so they left and continued their career. And even though most of the other residents left too once tourism died, Bob and I refused to desert this place. And we don't regret it. I'm very happy here in my home and I'm happy for my girls and the success they've had. We all have our own callings and I firmly believe this is mine."

"Wow. That's quite a testimony. So what exactly is it that you do here now?"

"I use this area down here for worshiping the Lord most of the time. Bob joins me now and then. We both work daily to keep this place up and running. We take care of the plants and greenery to keep the place beautiful, and work to keep the water in the river and pond purified. And we also grow our own fruit on the jungle's trees. For the longest time we were just living off of marshmallows and hot dogs, but decided to give that up for the best interest of our health."

Elora looked up and saw the sun beginning to set, even though their skies always had that color during the day.

"Well, thank you very much Stella for your time. I think we need to get going, but I'm sure this information will really help Aragon."

"Oh it will! This is great! Thank you."

"Come back any time. I always enjoy the company of visitors."

The two went back up the stairs and through the portal back to Summer Forest.


	2. Fracture Hills

"Whoa," Aragon stumbled a little as they returned from the portal. "It's still daytime over here? I thought it was getting dark?"

"Certain realms have time differences," Elora said, helping him cross the skinny river over the platform. "And besides, the sun doesn't set in Summer Forest. It's always bright and warm here."

"You're kidding…" he said, pulling out his camera again. "Are there other places like this?"

"There are. I can show you the next homeworld, Autumn Plains?"

"Totally. Let's do it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aragon had to take a few minutes to sit down, as the dizziness caused by teleporting between homeworlds was much worse than going through regular realm portals.

"We can call it a day if you want to get some rest?" Elora said.

"No, I'm fine, this has been awesome! I want to get the most out of it before I have to return home."

"You have a time limit?"

"Yeah, Agent 9 is expecting me back by midnight."

"Isn't it always midnight in that homeworld?"

"Technically yes, but he still wants me back after a day's worth of hours so he's not just standing there forever."

"In that case, we should get moving. Do you feel up to climbing?"

"Climbing what?"

She pointed to the wall behind her.

"Is that… safe? It looks kind of sketchy…"

She laughed. "I know it looks like just a bunch of loose ropes attached to a wall, but I promise it's more secure than it looks."

"Well, okay then. If you say so."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The climb was much easier than he expected. They had to climb multiple walls like that, but as promised, it was a safe procedure and not once did he feel like he would fall.

"So where are we going?"

"One of the more fascinating realms of Autumn Plains. I think you'll find it to be the most interesting too."

They went down a long staircase and approached a dark portal.

"Is it always nighttime over there?"

"Sure is."

"Well, as long as I don't lose track of my own time zone, let's do it!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Light breeze shook the trees. It was dark but still well lit.

"Where's that music coming from?" Aragon looked around for signs of life.

"Up there."

Elora pointed up to the top of a hill in the distance. A young satyr could be seen playing a bagpipe.

"I have relatives who live here," she went on. "The satyrs somehow found their way here many years ago and stuck around. They just love playing their music."

"The music is… interesting. But wouldn't it get a tad annoying after a while? I mean, it sounds repetitive."

"Well, yes. That caused a lot of problems with these creatures called earthshapers that used to inhabit this place, until Spyro took care of them. One day they got so fed up with the music that they turned the satyrs into stone, and attacked anyone who came near them with their pickaxes."

"Wow. Into _stone_? How did they do that?"

"I don't know, honestly. It was a really strange time for everyone here…"

They kept walking.

"Those trees and bushes," she pointed out to the side, "used to come to life. The inhabitants here used to also practice weird rituals and cast spells on them, which backfired in the same way the idols did back in Idol Springs. Here, let's try to find someone…"

They approached what appeared to be an open room. A skinny faun was standing outside playing with a yo-yo.

"Hey Spinner! Long time no see."

"Oh hey! What's up, Cuz?"

"Aragon, this is my cousin. Spinner, he's a traveling journalist. Do you think you could give him a quick spiel about the history of this place? I already told him about the fiasco with the earthshapers and satyrs."

"Totally. Actually, this room behind me kinda has a crazy memory for me. Years ago when these creepy earthshapers were here, they locked my friend Krista in this room and took away the key, and it was like, totally scary. It's hard to find locksmiths late at night, ya know? So like, I had to wait out here forever until help came. This like, way adorable little purple dragon Spyro came and broke down the door. It was like totally radical. But anywho, no one actually knows how the earthshapers got here, but we always just avoided them until they got real cray and turned the satyrs and our temple into stone. But I guess it was kinda for the best, 'cause once Spyro got rid of them, we realized that our beliefs and rituals at the time were like really evil and not right, and it's probably how the earthshapers got the magic to turn things into stone in the first place. We did some seriously weird stuff back then, dude. Like, I don't even know why; it's just how we were raised. We had this old alchemist too and he did some sketchy experiments. So after Spyro left we actually called Elora and she told us about the real God, and we never heard about Him before. It was radical! So once we all started believing and living for God, things got way better and way less scary here. And get this: even when we get these creepy vibes or whatever, we can call on the name of Jesus and cast it out, and the creepy vibes go away! How totally cool is that?"

"Dang…" Aragon was furiously writing in his journal. "I think I'm sensing a common theme here…"

"And what's that?" Elora asked.

"Well, it seems like there used to be a lot of evil rituals and worship of false gods in Avalar, and it caused a bunch of destruction. But once you all came to know God, He rescued you all, in ways that seem more powerful and lasting than even what Spyro did."

"Yeah, that's basically what happened. Well, not every realm in Avalar had those evil practices, but it was definitely a running theme. I myself never realized the corruption for the longest time until I had a revelation of Truth." Elora gazed up to the sky for a second. "Well, thanks a lot Spinner!"

"Any time, Cuz! Come visit more!"

"Come on," she motioned for Aragon to follow. "There's one more place I have in mind that you might find interesting."


	3. Cloud Temples

"Oww. Man. Why are these portals so intense?" Aragon held his dizzy head. "Brrr. Dang, it's freezing!"

"Welcome to Winter Tundra. It specializes in cold weather," Elora said, offering a hand to lift him off the ground.

"I'm from the desert. Definitely not used to any kind of cold…"

"We'll go somewhere warmer," she said. "But brace yourself for a couple minutes. We're about to go walk across some ice to get to the next realm."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"This is Cloud Temples."

"I definitely appreciate the temperature," Aragon snapped some photos. "Why does it feel so… empty here? Like, even emptier than the other places?"

"It sort of is empty. There's actually only one real inhabitant left here, but I'll show you him later. But despite the emptiness, I personally can't help but love the beauty and peace of this place. I like coming here to pray."

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Long story short… these used to be wizards who lived here and ruled this place. But as you can probably guess, their practices were evil and demonic, though the rest of us never realized because, again, we were blind to the corruption. Spyro came at the time the wizards had accidentally created evil warlocks after trying weird spells on the animals here. Spyro defeated them all, but didn't know at the time that the wizards were the true evil. So later on, Hunter, the Professor and I came and asked them to stop their evil practices, or to leave. They chose to leave. I'm not sure where they went, but the rumor is they migrated to this place called Wizard Peak in another part of the world."

"I never realized Avalar was such a dark place back in the day…"

"Well hey, like I said, not every place here was like that. But it was definitely something we needed to realize. Ripto's invasion of Avalar was chaotic, but looking back, it doesn't even compare to all of the wickedness we were already living in without realizing it. Maybe we needed that invasion as sort of a wakeup call."

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out for you all…"

"Me too. Come on, I'll show you the temples."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Elora showed her tourist all of the little temples, with the fireplaces and, in many of them, breathtaking views of the sky. He was quickly growing fond of that place.

They made their way out to an open ledge.

"Okay, we're a little over halfway through the realm. But, look over there," Elora pointed out into the distance to a very large, orange-haired man standing next to a small tree.

"Is that the last inhabitant?"

"Yes. His name is Agent Zero. He's… well. Honestly he's never been the brightest guy in the world, but I can't help but feel sorry for him these days."

"Why's that?"

"He used to be part of this secret club with his friends. They build a hideout a little further out that way, just for fun, and never let anyone in if they weren't a "member." It was kind of cute, actually. They were like little kids. But many years ago, the wizards actually killed off all of his friends for some kind of sacrifice, but none of us could work up the courage to tell him for the longest time. When we finally did, he wouldn't believe us. To this day he's still in denial, and every day he waits over there by that tree, hopeful for his friends' return."

"That… might be the saddest thing I've heard all day. Poor guy…"

"Really though. I pray for him a lot. I know Spyro was actually able to go to the hideout with him when he was here, but had to be really sneaky about it so Agent Zero wouldn't catch him following. But I think that probably made his day. So I guess, in a way, he does still have one living member left… wherever he is…"

"Should we go talk to him?"

"You know, I thought about introducing you, but lately every time I've tried talking to him, all he ever says is the same thing. He says he's a secret agent and is about to go to his secret base, but won't leave until I'm out of sight. But he never even leaves anymore. It's almost like he's waited for so long that he just recites the same lines over and over."

"I still think we should go. Can we?"

"If you want to."

They took the whirlwind over to the next platform of land and walked over to the large man.

"Hey there," Aragon said. "My name is Aragon and I'm visiting here for the first time. Just wanted to introduce myself. How are you doing today?"

"I'm a secret agent! I'm going to my secret hideout. Only members of my secret club are allowed to go there. I'm not leaving unless you hide behind that tree so you can't see me."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, secret agent. You know, I'd actually love to see this secret base and join your secret club! What do I have to do to get in?"

"I'm a secret agent! I'm going to my secret hideout. Only members of my secret club are allowed to go there. I'm not leaving unless you hide behind that tree so you can't see me."

"…Oh. Uh… okay, I'll hide behind this tree. See? All nice and hidden, so I can't see you."

He stood behind the tree, facing away, but the large man didn't move. There was no sound of footsteps.

After several moments of silence, Aragon came out of hiding and left the area, finding Elora again.

"Dang. You were right…"

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard to see him like that," she sighed regretfully.

"Do you think there's any hope that he'll… well, regain his sanity?"

"I absolutely believe there's hope. Above all, I know God is bigger than this and can rescue him. And if Spyro ever does return, I'm sure the agent will be overjoyed to see one of his fellow members again."

"I suppose I'll have to keep an eye out for this dragon, and send him Avalar's way if I ever see him."

Elora laughed. "Yeah. If you could do that, I'm sure you'll have everyone's gratitude."

They walked into the next tower.

"This is the last thing I wanted to show you," they climbed up a ledge. "This is known as the bell tower, where three large, loud bells hang. You can see two of them up here; the last one is above us. They used to be considered sacred, but they haven't been rung in years. We now know there's no real significance to them, so we just leave them alone and appreciate their beauty."

"They definitely are beautiful." He continued taking pictures. "Just like that sunset out there."

"I suppose it's getting late. Shall we head back?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a very cold walk back to the home world portal, and a very dizzy transportation, the two arrived back in Summer Forest.

"Man. What a day…" Aragon managed.

"I'm sure you're tired by now. I imagine you'll want to be getting back home?"

"Yeah. Home sounds nice right now."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your time here. Sorry I couldn't show you more places, or… any realms with a less dark history."

"That's completely fine. I appreciate you showing me around. I'm sure everyone back home will be intrigued by this information."

"Come back any time."

"I will," he looked up at the hanging peace flags for a moment. "This really is a peaceful place."

"And you know…" he continued. "I always knew there was a God, but never really thought about Him much or anything. But you all have inspired me. So I think I'll change that going forward…"

"That's great! Good for you!"

Suddenly the two looked up at the sky, catching sight of a small black silhouette soaring above them.

"That looks like…" Elora squinted, trying to get a better look through the sun's bright rays.

"Spyro…?"

She let out a small laugh. "Well what do you know… I guess there really is hope that he'll return. Maybe even sooner than we'd expect."

Aragon took out a device and attached it to the portal, punching in the coordinates to take him back to Agent 9's Lab.

"I'm glad," he finally said. "I hope you'll have your beloved visitor soon. Maybe some of the other former inhabitants will come back too. In fact, I'm confident that they will."

"I am too."

"So until next time…"

"Until then. Goodbye. And good luck with your spiritual journey."

The portal lit up, and with a flash he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.
> 
> So… this was my first Spyro fic, and the first one I've ever written without actual humans involved lol. It felt kinda weird and OOC many times, but part of me just wanted to explore some ideas that I've been wondering about (I know there wasn't very much plot). Spyro 2 will probably always be my favorite game and there's just so much nostalgia, but it's crazy how little I understood or realized about certain things. Like, the weird things like with the idols and hula dance rituals, and even just looking up what fauns and satyrs actually were in Roman/Greek mythology. Crazy stuff, man. I feel kinda bad that I sort of tainted my favorite game by writing this and doing some research, but I do think it's important to note that lots of the origins and concepts of this game aren't so innocent like they might seem.
> 
> But anyways. I know this story was very Christian, and that's generally my intention with all of my stories. It was just challenging to find a way to make that happen in the Spyro universe lol. So yes. Leave constructive feedback if you wish on how I can improve. Thanks for reading (:


End file.
